Welcome Back
by Zombiebrainz
Summary: Lysandre has gone on a trip to Hoenn and Sycamore feels some regret over not accepting his invitation to come along. [Lysandre x Professor Sycamore, perfectworldshipping. NSFW one-shot.]


He was tired.

There was no beating around the bush with that fact, considering the factors tying into the idea of 'being tired'. For one, he had been up for several days now excluding the occasional naps he took in his office that spanned for perhaps two or three hours before one of his assistants would wake him or he'd wake up on his own. He had been running on coffee, soda, and anything packed with caffeine and sugar that he could possibly cram down his throat. He had been on the verge of a breakthrough for the past week, but had eventually been forced into going home by Lily, his head assistant and the one person that had kept him sane since the beginning of his career banishing him from the laboratory. She had threatened him about coming back, even sneaking back in, and told him that if he were to spend any moment of his two week vacation in the lab, she'd keep him out for even longer.

Not wanting to tango with the former kick-boxer, considering when she meant business she more than certainly meant business, Professor Sycamore had packed his things and headed out for his reluctant vacation. He possibly would have been excited were it not for the fact that Lysandre was off on his own business trip—in some other region to discuss spreading the Holo Caster from simply Kalos to, well, whatever region he was in. As he closed his front door behind himself, Augustine paused, frowning. He honestly couldn't remember where Lysandre was. Hoenn, Johto? Maybe Sinnoh? They were all blurred together in his tired mind, but still did he feel a particular ache in his heart for the red-haired man.

His company was something frequent in the lab nowadays and yet the past month had been distinctly absent of him.

Lysandre's celebrity status as a scientist and inventor led him out of his own laboratories and into the world, while Augustine remained content in his quaint, three-story lab.

Before he had left on his trip, Lysandre had even offered to take Augustine along, show him more of the world beyond Kalos, but reluctantly had Augustine declined, knowing his research could not be put on hold. Yet now it apparently could, making him regret saying no, having to see that flash of disappointment in Lysandre's eyes before he became his professional, succinct self again in informing him that he understood.

Letting his bag crammed full of paperwork and books thump to the floor carelessly while his laptop case was placed sloppily on the table in the small kitchen of his apartment, the man wandered aimlessly. There was no purpose to it, slowly meandering through the varying rooms of his cozy apartment made for two, but finally did he find his way back to one room in particular—the bedroom. It was barely even noon and he happily flopped onto his bed to nap, unable to help but groan in content at the soft feel of the mattress, snuggling into the plush covers and pillows. Kicking off his shoes and laying there for a moment, sleep did not come to him, but rather distractions, Augustine unable to help but let his mind wander. He hadn't been in this bed for several days now, making it feel all the more grand, but that was not what bothered him. As he buried his face into his pillow, the scent of Lysandre still lingered there from when the man had last been there with him.

Breathing in, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine firm arms wrapped around his torso, the feel of the other man's chest flush against his back. Almost could he remember the rhythm of Lysandre's breathing, his deep chuckle as they simply chatted. He couldn't remember what they had last been talking about, but he could remember what they had been doing when both in this bed—snuggling against each other, quietly talking about anything and everything, not caring if it would have been far more beneficial to sleep when they had so much to catch up on.

Augustine tried to shove his face deeper into the pillow, try and recollect every sweet memory tucked away in Lysandre's scent, as though it would make up for the absence of the man himself.

"I miss you," he sighed to no one in particular, nuzzling against the pillow as though to make up for the miles upon miles of ocean and landmass that separated himself from Lysandre.

"If you were going to miss me so much, then why did you not accept my offer, mon cher?"

Perking up, believing his exhaustion had finally had caused him to hallucinate that his overseas lover was in the very room, Augustine didn't have time to look over before a pair of arms, strong and firm as he remembered, pulled him close.  
"How are you—"

Augustine turned slightly to look at Lysandre in shock and delight, startled by the man's appearance, wondering when he had gotten there as he was pulled tight.  
"Early return, they didn't need me for as long as I had initially calculated and I had been hoping to surprise you, and it seems I was successful."  
Lysandre smiled, nuzzling up against his throat, Augustine wrapping his arms back around the other as he shifted, feeling exhaustion being put aside in the delight of the other man returning so swiftly to him.

"I'm sorry," Augustine began to blubber, looking sincerely upset as he faced the other. "I should have gone with you, I had been so engrossed in my research—Mmf!"

Interrupted by a set of lips firm upon his own, Augustine's voice died in his throat as Lysandre dragged him closer, their bodies flush against one another now, even as Lysandre broke away. Foreheads rubbing together, blue met gray, one of Lysandre's hands rubbing down Augustine's thigh, the professor purring slightly at the feeling.

"I should have just dragged you along," Lysandre murmured, fingertips grazing Augustine's inner thigh now, the dark blue-haired man leaning somewhat into his touch, his arm loosely cast over Lysandre's side. "Why didn't you, then?" Augustine teased, Lysandre not responding. Frowning at the lack of a quick reply, Augustine realized why as he yelped, flipped over onto his back with Lysandre soon straddling his hips. Breath hitching in his throat as the other man dug a knee in between his thighs, delicately rubbing against his crotch, Augustine blinked up at Lysandre, whose eyes were dark with lust now, a devilish smirk creasing a normally passive, professional visage.

"I can't imagine being able to remain professional with you around, my love," Lysandre murmured, voice husky and sending chills down Augustine's spine, observing the bit of tooth that Lysandre flashed, the darkened look to his eyes. "Temptation would simply have been too great."  
Augustine made another noise of surprise as his lower thighs were gripped onto and he was dragged forward, legs forcibly hitched up and over Lysandre's broad shoulders, ass rubbing against the other's crotch. Augustine tried to reach out, though quickly did his lover grip onto his wrists and pin them back against the headboard, just as rapidly undoing his belt from his pants.

"Just because I have admitted to that you would have been a great temptation does not mean you have been forgiven for not coming along," warned Lysandre, clucking his tongue in disappointment as he deftly tied Augustine's wrists to the rungs of the headboard.

Testing the restraints and finding them suitable, he glanced down at the professor, whose formerly sleep-bogged look had been washed away by lust and impatience, the man now wriggling beneath him.

"Did you not hear me say how much I missed you—" he began to whine, hardly feeling inclined to sit pretty and let Lysandre take his time with him, but again were his words cut off by a set of lips, fierce this time. Teeth bit and sucked at his lower lip and soon they clashed with his own, Lysandre pushing in his tongue as he used his body to push Augustine harder into the mattress. Flush against each other, their clothed erections rubbed and Augustine could only whine into his lover's mouth and buck up, tugging at the belt keeping his wrists together.

Face flushed as Lysandre finally parted for air, Augustine panted, giving up on trying to escape his restraints as he pleadingly looked up.

"Lysandre, _please—_" he whimpered, arching up his back, patience already so thin as he tried a different tactic, half-lidded eyes gazing up at the other with a begging look. His cock was hard and his pants felt all too tight, the number of days, possibly weeks, without time to pleasure himself or even to spend a moment alone with his lover all crashing down now. He _needed _this, wanted this, but Lysandre did not seem keen on purely getting his rocks off, ignoring his gentler approach as he ground their hips together hard.

Augustine gasped and soon the noise became pained as the other's fingers dug into his thick hair and dragged his head back some, exposing his throat to the teeth soon sinking in, sucking hard at the soft, pale skin, bite marks leaving a trail to his collarbone as Lysandre drifted down.

His hand went from his hair to his ass, blunt fingernails dragging against the thin cloth, keeping him close to his own body as his mouth trailed down before being interrupted by the fabric of his shirt.

Carelessly did Lysandre simply rip open the other's shirt, some buttons detached from the brutal process tumbling off the bed and onto the floor, Augustine flinching before emitting a growl of pleasure, that hot mouth of his lover's again scouring his skin.

"A-ah, Lysandre—" he whined, feeling teeth sink in here and there, lovebites left behind to be hidden later on, marks that would soon blossom on his pale skin.

His back arched with every touch and pull, Lysandre thoughtlessly just pushing aside any fabric that got in his way, his fingers soon hooking around the rim of the other man's pants.

"How much did you miss me?" Lysandre murmured in question and in that moment did Augustine realize how slow he had become. On his path down had he been quick, hesitating little as he had mapped out the muscles of his front, checked his body as though to make sure nothing had changed, yet now did his fingers loosely work at his pants. Frustrated, Augustine lifted up his hips some as though to encourage Lysandre to be faster, letting his head roll back at the feel of fabric digging into the sensitive head of his erection.  
"Lysandre, _please_—" he begged, and abruptly did Lysandre seem to listen, yanking down his pants to his knees, shifting some to push them all the way down to his ankles before he settled in between Augustine's thighs again.

Panting by this point, Augustine miserably looked at his lover, who languidly rubbed his cheek against his lower stomach, clearly in no rush unlike himself. The bulge of his dick was evident against the thin cloth of his underwear, a small, wet patch of precum darkening the fabric as he pushed his hips back up.

"_So much,_" he finally sighed and like a dog receiving a treat for performing the right trick, Lysandre rewarded him with tugging down his underwear next, Augustine hissing at the feel of cool air lashing at his hot cock, strings of precum disconnected from his underwear and dribbling down the shaft.

"You don't sound terribly sincere," murmured Lysandre, raising an eye brow at Augustine dubiously as though doubting whether or not Augustine had even cared about his absence.

The professor gritted his teeth, growling at him, "Just _fuck me _already!"  
Lysandre gave him a knowing smile, tutting, again, at him for his impatience.

"You haven't even apologized for denying my offer to go to Hoenn," _So that was where he went, _was all Augustine could think in his foggy mind, "And yet now you're demanding so many things of me. I should just go—"

"N-no, I'm sorry," Augustine whimpered, finally caving into playing Lysandre's game, eye brows knitting together in a pleading look. "P-_please, forgive me._"  
Lysandre seemed to consider his apology for a long, drawn-out moment, Augustine only able to think about his pulsing erection as the man finally smiled.

"Getting there," Lysandre encouraged, though all Augustine cared about was the warm hand that curled about his cock, pushing up immediately into the hold as he whined. He wished he could release his hands from their constraints, somehow coerce Lysandre into moving his hand faster, easing his strokes into something firmer. If anything, he would have been more than happy to jerk himself off, but he was left to the mercy of his lover, who seemed to be fine with leisurely stroking him as he watched every look of bliss and sexual frustration that happened to slip over his visage.

"How long have you been working, Augustine?" he asked, voice a low, throaty purr, Augustine shuddering at the sound of his voice. He spoke so casually despite the circumstances, Augustine's eyes soon finding Lysandre's to still be dark and cloudy with his lusts, the carnal hunger kept pinned back for the sake of keeping it slow.

"A-a week n-now," Augustine muttered in reply, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his body and the surging hormones, face flushed and breathing irregular.

His breath only hitched again in his throat as Lysandre squeezed around the base, hips bucking back up before being pushed down.

"And I'm sure that must have meant no time for yourself in the meantime. Poor babe."

With his eyes closed, Augustine, at first, did not notice Lysandre's movements until the man was pushing back against him, his bare ass rubbing against the other's clothed crotch. He could feel his erection rubbing up close and he shuddered, meeting the other's eyes as Lysandre hitched his legs back over his shoulders.  
"I'm right, aren't I, Augustine?"

Swallowing, throat dry as he looked up, Augustine gave a slight, confirming nod, listening to the sound of a zipper as Lysandre took care of his own pants. Though, surprisingly, did he not tug them all the way down—only unzipping the front and letting his cock spring through, Augustine shifting on the bed, wishing he could move once more but still finding his wrists trapped.

"Y-yes," he muttered, not wanting to cave so easily, still so defiant against playing along. But Lysandre was smirking now, the head of his erection rubbing tauntingly against Augustine's ass, the professor shivering. "But I guess that also means I have to break you back in," Lysandre murmured thoughtfully, a hand rubbing at one of Augustine's ass cheeks before spreading him, forcing his legs to go somewhat wider as he leaned in some more, Augustine's breaths becoming shallow.

"Lysand—_A-ah!_"

Any possible plea for the man to suddenly become a bit more gentle was cut off as the other slammed himself entirely inside of him with no prior warning, Augustine seeing stars at the pain that flared up from being penetrated so abruptly with no prior lubrication or any kind of preparation. Gasping, he felt his hips being dragged back against Lysandre's and the other man leaned down. His thighs rubbed up against Augustine's own, the professor foggily realizing how immaculate Lysandre still looked, still fully-clothed asides from his cock currently jammed deep in his ass while himself, on the other hand, lay a disheveled mess with ruffled hair and a weeping erection drooling over his stomach.

Panting heavily and trying to recover, Lysandre pulled back, only to slam back in, the sound of his ass slapping against the other's thighs only muffled by the fabric of his pants, Augustine giving out a cry as the other seemed to find his tempo, giving him no chance to adjust as he pulled out only to slam back in, rhythm quick and hard.

But then there it was—that little bump inside of his body simply waiting to be pushed and shoved against, or in this case, have a hard dick slammed into as Augustine arched his back and gave out a loud cry.

"_H-hngh! Lysandre, p-please!_" he moaned, Lysandre moving his hands to grip onto Augustine's hips, forcing the other back onto his cock over and over as he grinned down at him.

"Please, what?" he panted, only pleasure washing over him at the sound of Augustine's voice, the professor limp underneath him, head lolling and mouth agape with every gasp for air.

"_Fuck me,_" Augustine whimpered loudly, closing his eyes as Lysandre gyrated his hips in deeper, closer, dragging his hips a bit upward to accommodate the deeper angle. "_H-harder, please, Lysandre!_"

"Your wish is my command," Lysandre breathed, pushing in deeper and listening to Augustine's pleasure-riddled cry, caring little if any neighbors possible heard their love-making as Lysandre drove in deeper.

Hooking an arm around his waist, Lysandre dragged Augustine flush against him as he hovered over him, pushing him harder into the bed with every thrust, feeling the other man melt as his cries seemed to only become louder, more demanding, pleading.

Free hand snaking around, feeling the tight coil in his lower abdomen only tightening, he gripped onto Augustine's erection, pumping him to the tempo of his thrusts as Augustine's cries were choked out by pleasure, the professor arching up into his touch and whimpering for more.

"Lysandre," he whined and Lysandre only held him tighter, feeling the other growing tense as he grew closer to orgasm. Sinking his teeth into the section of skin where his neck connected to his shoulder, Lysandre growled as he pushed himself in entirely, feeling Augustine tense for one last time as he shouted, cum spilling in between their stomachs as the muscles around Lysandre's dick tightened.

Somewhat stifled by the flesh his teeth were digging into, Lysandre's growl was muffled as he pushed against Augustine, shuddering at the feeling of milked of his orgasm, semen dripping out between Augustine's thighs as he slowly pulled out.

Eyes closed and panting heavily, sweat glossing his body, Augustine did not seem to evidently care about the mess in between his legs, simply laying there as he felt the belt wound about his wrists loosen and fall away. The soft thump of clothing hitting the floor greeted it and Lysandre was dragging him close, their bodies flush back together, though instead of having his back to the other man, Augustine simply nestled in close. Settling his face in the crook of Lysandre's neck, he sighed, feeling the covers being sloppily thrown over them as he nuzzled close.

"Welcome back," Augustine murmured, hearing a low chuckle as he slipped off into dreamland.


End file.
